As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include multiple processors, with each processor being directly coupled to a unique set of memory resources, and with each processor being able to generate a local system management interrupt. For example, each processor may generate a local system management interrupt upon the detection of a threshold number of correctable ECC (error correction code) errors within the memory coupled directly to the processor or at the completion of switching from an active rank to an online spare rank within the memory coupled to the processor.
Some systems require that, when one processor of the system generates a system management interrupt, all processors of the system are required to generate a system management interrupt and enter system management mode. In some systems, the processor that generated the initial system management interrupt, which sometimes is referred to as the local processors, issues a soft system management interrupt at the conclusion of the handling of the initial system management interrupt. The other processors of the system, however, could ignore the soft system management interrupt if another hardware interrupt is already pending at the other processors at the time of the initiation of the soft system management interrupt in the other processors.